Certain handguns have a removable “slide.” Removing the slide enables the user to disassemble the gun and clean it, among other things. The process of removing the slide is often referred to as “field stripping” the gun. In order to remove the slide, the user must pull down on a slide lock lever. Many users grasp the slide lock lever with their fingertips or fingernails and often struggle to engage and pull down on the slide lock lever. Therefore there is a need for a device that enables the user to easily pull down on the slide lock lever of a gun without struggle.